Remembrance
by PiffPoffSplash
Summary: Years after Spike's death, Ed goes to visit his grave.


Clouds hung heavily over her head as she made her way down the cracked pathway, a bundle of flowers in her hands. She was supposed to be there hours ago but she was held up at the shop trying to decide if she should bring flowers or not. Part of her thought he would be angry and annoyed by her gesture, but another part of her thought he would be pleased and made a little happier than he was. She eventually decided to take the change of making him annoyed. After all, it had been years since she saw him, what was one more annoyance for old times sake?

She kept her pace slow so Ein, now old and slowed by age, could keep up. She kept her eyes locked on him for a few feet wondering why he was taking more time than usual. She sadly smiled and looked down the road.

"I guess you don't want to see this either, huh?" Her voice was quiet and she bowed her head. This was going to be a particularly hard trial.

Just down the road lay two graves, side by side, with a flower growing between them. One belonged to Spike, a man that she considered a brother, and the other, his best friend, or the man he once considered to be his best friend. Why they had been buried together she still could not fully understand. When she asked Jet after she first learned, he replied, "It just makes this right," and would say no more.

She guessed it was a way of reliving the past when the two were brothers in arms rather than arch enemies out to kill one another.

It was such a horrible tale. One that always brought tears to her eyes. Two friends split apart as they were, it should not have happened. Their lives should not have been ruined. But then, if it had not happened she would never had the chance to meet Spike.

"What kind of though is that?" She whispered, hugging the flowers tighter to her chest. "I rather he had a happy life then come live with us. Do you think we made him at least a little happier, Ein?"

A bark was her reply.

"You're right. For a while, he was happy with us." She paused, "If only that while lasted a little longer."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. With each step the trip was beginning to get harder and harder. She could not believe this was her reunion with Spike. She wanted to come back to the Bebop and have everyone there. She wanted them all the gasp at how she matured and how Ein had greyed. They were supposed to go after one bounty together for old times sake, and then she would leave again, though this time she would keep in contact with her surrogate family.

Nothing every worked out like it was supposed to.

She came back from her thoughts and found herself standing and the foot of the two graves. Tears began to build up in her eyes and she allowed them to fall freely. Slowly she dropped to her knees so she could be closer to her brother. She placed a hand on his grave and traced the name several times before she began to speak.

"So, I'm back Spike. Ein is here too. I brought you some flowers. I wasn't sure if you would like them or not but it didn't feel right coming empty handed."

She placed the flowers by the grave and leaned back so she was sitting on the ground.

"I miss you. I missed you since the day I left. I missed you all. I always thought I would come back to the Bebop and everything would be ok. Guess not." She brought a napkin out of her pocket to wipe her eyes.

"When Jet told me what happened, I didn't believe him. I didn't want to. I always thought you were invincible. I guess I just idolized you like that. No matter how hard an obstacle or fight was you were always supposed to come out on top. Why did you have to fail me like that Spike?" She sighed. "I know it's not really your fault. I guess, this is how it was supposed to end."

She hugged her knees to her chest and slowly rocked back and forth. Her throat began to close from all the tears and talking was becoming a challenge. "I never got to say goodbye. That is what hurts the most. I just left. If I had known that was the last time I would have saw you I would have said goodbye. I would have hugged your leg even though you hated it and I would make sure to tell you that I loved you. I would make sure you knew you were loved. No that it would change anything."

She clenched her hands in a fist as she suddenly felt anger wash through her. "I hope you're happy. You made a lot of people sad, so you better be happy now. I hope we are not suffering in vain."

Ein came and nuzzled her hand whining a little as he did. She placed her arm on his head and began to pet is slowly calming herself down. With a deep breath she continued again.

"I kind of picture you sitting besides everyone waiting for all of us to come join you. Julia is sitting on one side of you and Vicious on the other. You are all smiling like you used to and you're not sad anymore. That is the only thought that brings me comfort at the moment. I just want you happy Spike even if it makes me sad."

Rain drops began to fall around her making her sigh once again. She would have to go soon.

"Jet told me to tell you he is sorry he has not stopped by recently. It is really hard on him, you know. He is still having a tough time with it. You two really had a strong bond even though you did not know each other that well and he is having trouble letting it go, he really needed your company in his life. There are days when he is all right, but then there are days when he just has this look in his eyes and I can see he is suffering. But he thinks of you a lot, he wanted you to know that, though, you probably do know that all ready. Faye, well, she is getting along too. Her and Jet lean on another. I am happy they have each other to lean on, it gets them through."

She stood and looked down at the grave again. "I should be going. I hope you miss me, even if it just a little. I'll come back next time I am around. You might be out of our lives physically but none of us will ever really let you go. You are still part of my family Spike."

She turned to leave then paused. "Oh, I almost forgot."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folder picture. "Jet found this in your room. This is the best place for it." She walked back over and dropped to her knees once again. "I brought another one too. I figured if I took the first I might have brought this one, too." With that, she got up and left.

Beside the two grave now stood two photos. One was dated, turning brown in color, and pictured a young Spike and Vicious standing with their arms around one another smiling. The other, more recent, though years old, of the Bebop Crew, together, just as Ed remembered them.

* * *

Not sure where this came from. lol. Not meant to be anything special. It is short and done slap dash but I like it. It is not meant to be sad so you should have had needed tissues for his one. 


End file.
